


Match

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [250]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Relationship Advice, Scisaac referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/08/19: “partner, work, brink”





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/08/19: “partner, work, brink”

“A relationship is such hard work!” Scott complained. He’d been interrupting their Minecraft game all night over-sharing very private details about his latest falling out with Isaac.

Stiles had had enough. “’Hard work’ as in commitment, as in thoughtfulness of your partner’s needs, as in respect and compromise?”

Scott looked confused.

“As in communication? You should be talking to Isaac about these things!”

“What do you mean?”

Stiles groaned, on the brink of a lecture about healthy relationships. When had he become such an adult?

Upstairs reading in their room Derek heard everything, smiling at how great his boyfriend was.


End file.
